No one's perfect
by Saiyachick
Summary: Have you ever been pressured in being perfect at something? Have your parents made you do something, but when you fail, think you failed life in general? Well Videl Satan has been degraded long enough by her father.


Summary: Has anyone of your parents wished you were perfect, but I say you aren't? Well Videl confront her father about the same Subject.   :::SonFic:::

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the song Perfect.

Authors note: Every section is a different part of Videl's life ok?

****

No Ones Perfect

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
Do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
'Cuz it hurts when you disapprove all doing_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on Videl, I know you can fight better than that," Hercule said to his daughter.  
  
"I am trying daddy, but it's hard," said a six-year-old Videl.  
  
Hercule threw a punch at his daughter, but stopped when he realized his daughter couldn't keep up.  
  
"Videl sweetie, maybe you shouldn't spar with me after all. You are just too weak," Hercule said and walked away from his daughter.   
  
Videl sank to the ground and had tears form is her cerulean eyes. She cried in her blue gi, and finally found out how her father saw her.  
  
"I-I vow on m life, I will be stronger and live up to these words!" said the little chibi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A nine-year-old Videl, who was much stronger, walked in her fathers training grounds.  
  
"I am ready to fight now!" Videl said to her opponent.  
  
"Right!" a boy of age twelve said and got into position of attack.  
  
Videl turned and smiled to see her dad.  
  
'Now's my time to impress him!' Videl thought excitedly.  
  
Videl started with a furry of punches and kicks, but the more experienced twelve year old had a bigger advantage against Videl. He blocked all of Videl's attacks and kicked her in the legs and a blow in the stomach.  
  
Videl fell to the ground in defeat and looked up. Her face went from bad to worse as she saw her father talking to the boy and walking away. Videl dropped her head, and stayed like that until nightfall. Sakura came and picked up the child for comfort.  
  
"Poor girl, her father cant see how much she looks up to him," Sakura sighed and put the child in her bed for a rest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and   
We can't go back  
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Videl stayed at her windowsill and cried. Her father just gave her a lecture about grades and training, both at which she did poorly at.  
  
_"Videl, look at this! How can you get a C in math?"  
  
"Gomen Tousan, its just there is too many things to do," Videl said.  
  
"First training and now grades! What should I do with you Videl? Why can't you be perfect?"  
  
"Nobody is perfect papa, that's what mommy said," Videl said while looking at her dad.  
  
"And that's exactly why your mother and I split up! Nobody's perfect my ass, look at the world, and there are kids your age strong and doing algebra!"  
  
"Gomen nasi Tousan, I'll try harder…"  
_  
So Videl ended up in her room, with nothing but her lonesome self. Tears kept welling up in her eyes and hadn't stopped. She wasn't perfect, and no one will ever think so.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spend with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Cell games had just ended and everyone cheered for Hercule. They were so proud for their new savior. Even Videl had thought her dad as her hero. Then, everything changed. Videl moved to the city and her father had less time for her. They opened up a dojo for people who wanted to learn Marshal Arts.   
  
One time Videl met up with her father at the dojo. She had gotten much stronger then before and almost reached the peek of her fathers. When she spotted her father, and obnoxious blond haired boy got in her way.  
  
"Hey Videl, how about I take you out for ice cream later," the twelve year old said.  
  
"Ugh! Sharpner, I despise you! Now get out of my way or else you'll pay!" Videl said angrily.  
  
"Oh, feisty! Videl, you make my heart melt," chibi Sharpner said while grabbing Videl's arm.  
  
Videl lost her anger and grabbed Sharpner's arm. She twisted it fully and kneed him in the groin. Sharpner fell to the ground in pain. Videl smirked at her work well done. She turned to see her father, and he saw the whole thing.  
  
"Hey dad, did you see that!" Videl said getting all giddy.  
  
"Videl! What's the big idea? We can lose costumers like that! Until your anger gets suppressed you are banned from the dojo," Hercule said to his daughter obviously angered.  
  
"B-but dad… it wasn't my fault…"  
  
"Videl, stop lying! I said you are banned from the dojo, now get home on the double!"  
  
Videl looked at her father visibly with hate. How can it be her fault? Sharpner grabbed her and she did self-defense!  
  
'I don't get it, dad hates it when I am weak, but when I show I am strong he yells at me? I cant stand it any longer!' Videl thought and ran home with a blurry vision, not caring what would happen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_And now I try hard to make it   
I just want to make you proud   
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Videl, I forbid you to see him!" Hercule yelled.  
  
"Dad! You can't control my life anymore! I am 18 and an adult, Gohan is my friend and you have to accept that!"  
  
"I told you if the boy isn't stronger then me, then you cant date him!"  
  
"Why would I want to date him? Plus, he is a helluva lot stronger then you'll ever be!"  
  
"Prove it," Hercule challenged.  
  
"Ok." Videl said and punched her dad.  
  
Hercule fell to the ground in shock. When did his little girl get this strong?   
  
"Sweet Pea, how did you do that?"   
  
"Gohan taught me that. He is stronger than you and I put together."  
  
"When can I meet him?"  
  
"At the tournament."  
  
"Will you be entering?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's a waste of time dear, because I am going to be the champion no matter what."  
  
And Hercule left Videl at his last sentence. Videl felt hate fill her body. Over the years bitterness overcame her, well until her new friend Gohan came. He broke every bad thing and turned it into good.  
  
"Just wait dad, well see who gets the last two-bits in."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
'Cuz you don't understand_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Videl, don't you think we should invite your dad, I mean he is your dad," Gohan asked Videl.  
  
Videl sighed, "No Gohan, he had done nothing but insult me or put me down in the dumps. The last thing I need is he ruining our wedding."  
  
"Whatever you say dear."  
  
Months passed and Gohan finally proposed to his true love. Videl immediately accepted and when Hercule found out, he had a fit. He hated the idea of them getting married.  
  
All of a sudden the phone rang and Videl ran over to answer.  
  
"Moshi Moshi," Videl said.  
  
"Videl, can we talk. Please?"   
  
"Fine dad."  
  
"Videl as you know I don't approve of the wedding, but I give you my blessings. Hey, maybe I will get use to it, but I don't want to lose my little girl."  
  
"Dad, through the years you always ignored me! Everything I did wasn't good enough…it will never be the same…you will never change…"  
  
"Gomen Videl, anyways, I just wanted to tell you good luck…"  
  
Videl thought and smiled. "Dad, do you want to come to the wedding?"  
  
Hercule was amazed his daughter would consider the idea.  
  
"I would be more than happy to sweet pea."  
  
Videl hung up the phone a few minutes later and sat outside with Gohan. Nightfall came Gohan wrapped his arms around Videl. Her eyes drooped down with sleepiness and had one last thought…  
'Nobody's perfect…and nobody will ever be…'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kat: Wow hot damn I am on a roll.  
  
Lady Melanie: She has more fics out then me!  
  
Kat: I had to write this Songfic.

Lady Melanie: She has more fics out then me!  I can't believe it!  Oh man!!!!!!!!!!!  Oh yeah, my opinion on it, it was good!  I LOVED IT!  But… SHE HAS MORE FICS OUT THEN ME!  AHHHH, THE WORLD'S COMING TO AN END, I CANNOT BELIEVE IT!


End file.
